Trois années en enfer
by LnOtter
Summary: Heathcliff a surpris une conversation entre Catherine et Nelly. Catherine lui annonce qu'elle va épouser Edgar Linton, qu'Heathcliff haït depuis leur première rencontre. Il s'enfuit, avant d'avoir entendu la fin des révélations de Catherine et s'absente durant trois années. Qu'a-t-il fait de ce temps, loin de Hurle-Vent?
1. Chapter 1

[**Note de la Beta-lectrice :** Le talent de cette fille est désormais avéré ! Je suis une beta chanceuse, hehe. Non, ne pleurez pas, je comprends que vous m'enviiez tellement, mais c'est comme ça :D (Beta-sadique mode off)]

[**Note de l'auteur :** comme d'habitude, Ambre n'est pas _du tout_ objective. Enfin, je vous souhaite quand même d'apprécier mon travail, j'ai essayé de coller au maximum au personnage d'Heathcliff en m'appuyant sur le livre. Bonne lecture]

_« Continuez-moi l'histoire de Mr Heathcliff, du point où vous l'aviez laissée jusqu'aujourd'hui. A-t-il terminé son éducation sur le continent et en est-il devenu un gentleman accompli? Ou a-t-il obtenu une place d'étudiant-servant dans un collège? Ou s'est-il enfui en Amérique et couvert de gloire en versant le sang des enfants de son pays natal? Ou a-t-il fait fortune de manière plus expéditive sur les grands chemins d'Angleterre? » Nelly ne le sait pas, mais imaginons..._

**~ Trois années en enfer ~**

Heathcliff. Ce serait probablement la seule chose qui serait gravée sur sa tombe, le jour de sa mort, aux côtés de ses dates. De sa date. Lui-même ne connaissait pas le jour de sa naissance, qui pourrait l'écrire sur sa tombe? Catherine trouverait peut-être quelque chose à y ajouter. Encore que. A présent qu'elle allait épouser ce Linton... Il secoua la tête.

Heathcliff. Sa seule identité. La seule chose qui lui appartienne. Il se retint de cracher par terre. Il paraît que connaître le véritable nom de quelqu'un vous donne tout pouvoir sur lui. Évidemment, c'était stupide. Il esquissa un sourire, quelque peu hautain. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il marchait, sans s'accorder le moindre répit, et il lui semblait que sa colère et sa honte commençaient à s'estomper. Ou plutôt à se tasser. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas encore digéré le monologue de Catherine. Son âme, oser parler de lui de la sorte, et à Nelly encore ! Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pas si tassées que ça au final. Il secoua à nouveau ses boucles sales. S'il se mettait à penser à Catherine, il ferait demi-tour et irait les tuer tous. Les Linton, Catherine, Nelly, et surtout, surtout, Hindley Earnshaw. Remarque, il pourrait se montrer miséricordieux pour Cathy. Après tout, il était incapable de vivre sans elle. Un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Allons, jeune homme, votre nom?

Son regard revint sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et son sourire se transforma en un rictus. Son nom ? Heathcliff. C'était le nom sous lequel Cathy le connaissait, le nom par lequel elle l'appelait. Il n'avait que ce nom sur terre. Que cela qui lui appartienne. Son rictus s'élargit.

-Heathcliff, monsieur.

L'autre lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-Heathcliff ? Mais ce n'est pas un nom ça jeune homme !

Pas un nom ? Pas un nom ?! Heathcliff sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pas un nom, celui par lequel Cathy l'appelait ! Oh ce gratte-papier allait bien voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Soudain, il se rendit compte que s'énerver ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et l'obliger à partir plus loin encore. A s'éloigner un peu plus de son âme. Il inspira et sourit hypocritement, se promettant intérieurement de montrer un jour à ce vieil imbécile à quoi rimait le nom d'Heathcliff.

-Je plaisantais, bien sûr, fit-il avec un petit rire. Je me nome... Charles... Charles Earnshaw!

Le gratte-papier en face de lui eut l'air rassuré et écrivit son nom sur le registre devant lui. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de « Charles ». L'homme avait eu l'air effrayé par l'air qu'avait pris Heathcliff quelques secondes plus tôt et se faisait petit. Tout petit. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de se redonner une contenance.

-Bien entendu, la traversée n'est pas gratuite. Vous avez de quoi payer?

Heathcliff déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer. Il secoua la tête vaguement, pour le signifier à son interlocuteur. Dans le même temps, un éclat mauvais passa dans ses yeux couleur de jais. Ce maudit petit gratte-papier commençait à lui taper sur le système. L'autre se tassa sur lui-même.

-Vous me semblez assez solide et en bonne santé... Vous pouvez peut-être payer la traversée en nature... Je veux dire, comme membre de l'équipage...

Heathcliff lui jeta un regard froid et dur et l'autre rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Pour sûr, le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, quelque fût son véritable nom, le tuerais à main nues sans difficulté.

-Si je travaille pour vous, je veux une rémunération.

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et murmura un prix à son oreille. L'autre acquiesça à la hâte, trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il aurait pensé que le jeune homme lui demanderait plus. Heathcliff sourit. Tout juste ce qu'il lui faudrait pour s'acheter un cheval, de l'autre côté de la manche.

X

x

Heathcliff se hissa au sommet du grand mat. L'air marin faisait voler ses cheveux, qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu le temps de laver. Son regard noir était fixé sur l'horizon. L'eau à perte de vue n'était pas sans lui rappeler les landes, tant de fois parcourues aux côtés de Catherine. Que faisait-elle à ce moment, son âme ? Il jura en l'imaginant au bras de Linton. Ou pire, _dans_ ses bras. Répugnant ! Il préférait plutôt l'imaginer morte que dans ses bras. Le zéphyr soufflait son nom à ses oreilles. Cathy, Cathy, semblait-il murmurer.

Catherine était bien plus que tout ce que pouvait imaginer Linton. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais. Linton ne comprendrait jamais. Mais ce qu'il avait sans doute compris, c'est qu'elle était sa seule chance de goûter un jour à la vie. Lui, s'en était rendu compte dès cette fameuse soirée où elle était entrée pour la première fois à la Grange. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait luire dans leurs yeux bleus, si ternes et fades, une petite étincelle de vie, comme un pâle reflet de son visage éclatant de beauté et de vitalité. Elle représentait tellement à ses yeux ! Il n'y avait pas entre eux qu'une espèce d'attirance fatidique, mais une unité parfaite et ils en étaient conscients, tous les deux. Mais elle avait accepté d'épouser Linton, et cela, Heathcliff ne pouvait se l'expliquer.

-Earnshaw ! Cria une voix sur le pont. Earnshaw, bougre de fainéant, viens ici tout de suite !

Heathcliff se pencha et reconnu le quartier-maître qui l'appelait. Il eut le temps de le maudire un demi-million de fois avant de finir sa descente et de se présenter en face de lui, prêt à se prendre une sacré dérouillée. Cela ne le changeait guère d'Hindley et de Joseph.

-Earnshaw ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boulot ! Ni fait ni à faire ! Tu vas me refaire ça, et plus vite que ça, par tous les diables !

Heathcliff eut un demi-sourire. C'était décidément très agréable d'entendre le nom d'Earnshaw associé aux pires insultes dans la bouche de cet homme qui n'avait aucune chance de rencontrer ce maudit Hindley. Presque jouissif. Un éclat mauvais éclaira ses yeux charbons. La vengeance d'Heathcliff prenait peu à peu forme dans son esprit.

X

x

Heathcliff esquissa un sourire mauvais derrière son masque. Les cris de la dame emplissaient le paysage environnant. Pourtant, il s'inclina avec respect et élégance devant elle et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. En Angleterre il aurait immédiatement songé qu'il était son neveu, mais en France, il avait appris que les choses étaient quelque peu différentes.

-Bonsoir ma Dame, bonsoir monsieur, fit-il en baisant la main de la femme. Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir déposer tous vos objets de valeur dans ce sac.

Devant le geste de recul du jeune homme, il ajouta, non sans se départir de son élégance :

-Sinon, j'ai bien peur de devoir faire appel à mon ami, et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit moins accommodant que moi.

Et il désigna d'un geste désinvolte le révolver accroché à sa ceinture. La femme s'évanouit et l'homme qui l'accompagnait pâlit, s'empressant d'obéir à l'injonction du bandit. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore lorsqu'il eut finit de déverser les objets de valeur dans le sac de toile qu'il lui tendait.

Heathcliff les laissa là, riant toujours, et regagna son repère, une mansarde perdue au milieu de la forêt, mais qui se trouvait toute proche d'une route qui reliait deux grandes villes dont il avait oublié le nom. Il s'installa à table, ravi de sa bonne soirée, et compta la somme amassée. Pourtant, une ombre planait sur sa bonne humeur. La femme qu'il venait de dépouiller avait de grands yeux, qui ressortaient sur sa peau diaphane, et ces yeux n'avaient pu que lui rappeler ceux de Catherine. Lorsqu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, une paire d'yeux noirs lui reprochait sa fuite.

X

x

Heathcliff jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Voilà bien un endroit qui ne lui manquerait pas ! Il avait pu obtenir cette place d'étudiant-servant et terminer son éducation dans cet établissement après être revenu du continent avec quelque argent qu'il avait gagné en brigandages en tous genres, et y était resté quelques temps, mais pas plus que de raison. L'éducation était certes une belle chose, et ces quelques temps avaient également été mis à profit pour fomenter sa vengeance à l'égard des habitants des Hauts et de la Grange, mais le temps lui semblait long dans ce collège où il ne gagnait guère d'argent. Argent qui lui serait nécessaire à la mise en pratique de ladite vengeance.

Heathcliff talonna son cheval. Il recomptait mentalement ses économies, se demandant comment il pourrait les faire enfler. Le brigandage n'était pas envisageable sur le sol britannique, quant aux paris... Trop risqué. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son modeste pécule. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution envisageable à ses yeux, et pour la mettre en pratique, il lui faudrait encore s'éloigner de Cathy, quitter à nouveau l'Angleterre, pour aller bien plus loin cette fois.

Il estimait son temps de trajet jusqu'à Bristol à quelques jours, tout au plus. Une fois à Bristol, il embarquerait sur le premier bateau en partance pour les Amériques. Il esquissa un vague sourire. Là-bas, il pourrait se couvrir de gloire dans la guerre d'indépendance qui y faisait rage. Et puis il reviendrait, fort de ses techniques de triche au jeu, et il pourrait ruiner Hindley. Et surtout, revoir Cathy. Il soupira. Cathy. S'appelait-elle désormais Catherine Linton? Lui avait-elle fait une ribambelle de petits Linton? Il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur en imaginant sa Cathy dans les bras de cet odieux personnage. Catherine entourée d'une flopée de copies-conformes ternes de ce maudit magistrat de mes deux. Un frisson de dégout lui parcourut l'échine. Ah, elle se serait dégradée en l'épousant? Eh bien il allait lui montrer. Ça oui, elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir. Il lui montrerait que c'était en épousant Linton qu'elle s'était dégradée, et cet être sans vie, fade, qu'il n'avait de cesse de maudire allait ravaler sa superbe face à lui, il en faisait le serment.

X

x

Heathcliff, il fallait l'avouer, s'était battu avec beaucoup de courage et de vigueur dans cette guerre. Quoiqu'il fût un peu indiscipliné, il faisait partie des héros de cette guerre, sans aucun doute. C'est avec un léger pincement au cœur que le sergent Ralph Golding, son supérieur, regarda s'éloigner celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Charles Earnshaw. Charles quittait l'armée. Il s'était couvert de gloire dans ce conflit, grâce à sa bravoure et à la force de ses bras. Ralph ne l'avait guère connu. D'ailleurs, malgré toutes les personnes que Charles avait côtoyées, aucune ne l'avait connu. Il était arrivé un beau jour pour combattre à leurs côtés dans ce régiment et s'était toujours tenu plus ou moins à l'écart, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais hésité à secourir ses camarades en difficulté.

Il avait sans doute été l'un des soldats les plus investis dans ce conflit, quoique personne n'aie jamais saisi en quoi ce dernier le concernait. Il avait l'air de se battre pour quelque chose, mais personne ne savait quoi. Pourtant, Ralph l'avait parfois entendu murmurer dans son sommeil. Ce n'étaient la plupart du temps que des baragouinages incompréhensibles où revenait régulièrement le mot de vengeance, associé au prénom d'Hindley, mais Golding se souvint qu'une nuit, peu après son arrivée, Earnshaw avait dit « _Ce combat que je mène, c'est uniquement pour toi._ », Golding s'était demandé qui était ce « toi », mais il n'avait jamais osé poser la question.

Golding soupira. Earnshaw venait de tourner l'angle de la rue. Qu'allait-il faire à présent? Personne ne savait. Sans doute avait-il une femme, une famille, qui l'attendait au pays, et qu'il était pressé de retrouver. Golding se souvint soudain l'avoir surpris torse nu, alors qu'il se baignait à la rivière. Il se rappelait un tatouage qu'il avait dans le bas du dos. Un nom. Quel nom était-ce déjà? Charlotte? Caroline? Il secoua la tête. Non... Voyons... Là, il se souvenait: Catherine. Charles lui avait avoué l'avoir fait faire en France, lors d'un séjour d'affaires sur le vieux continent. Golding avait supposé qu'il s'agissait de son épouse ou de sa fiancée. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. Et pourtant, Golding avait sans doute été la personne la plus proche de Charles Earnshaw.

Heathcliff jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule après avoir tourné l'angle de la rue. Il trouvait dommage qu'Hindley n'eut pas été un homme du caractère du sergent Golding. Tout aurait été plus simple. Il soupira. Malgré la distance, sa haine pour Hindley n'avait jamais tarit et son amour pour Cathy était resté égal, s'il n'avait pas encore augmenté – si cela pouvait se concevoir. Sa rancune envers elle n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait répudié pour épouser ce bourgeois, et que, ce faisant, elle avait sacrifié tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun de proprement unique. Mais il ne pouvait que la pardonner. Qui eut pu rester fâché contre elle ? Heathcliff s'en savait incapable, et il savait que, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, la plus grande punition qui put être inventée pour Cathy était de la tenir séparée de lui. Or, cela faisait à présent près de deux ans et demi qu'il avait quitté les Hauts, avec simplement sa chemise sur le dos et son égo piétiné par son amie. Amie. Décidément, jamais les mots ne seraient assez forts pour désigner leur relation.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui jeunes gens ! Oui, j'ai décidé de couper cette fic en deux, et oui, je suis méchante. Mais personne m'en voudra, n'est-ce pas ? La suite sera beaucoup plus courte, je vous préviens. J'ai coupé mon pavé de manière _relativement_ arbitraire.

En espérant que le début de ma toute première fic vous ai plu,

Lûn


	2. Chapter 2

[**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà la suite, comme prévu plus courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. Et si je l'ai postée si tard après le premier chapitre, c'est que, comme le boulet notoire que je suis, j'avais perdu la clé USB sur laquelle elle était enregistrée dans sa version définitive. Ouais, je sais, *_shameonme_* Bonne lecture quand même !]

« _Catherine,_

_Ainsi que tu as pu le constater, j'ai quitté les Hauts de Hurle-Vent il y a près d'une semaine. Je ne resterai pas ici pour que l'on se moque de moi. Je ne le supporterai pas. Pas plus que je ne supporterai les Hauts sans toi. Car je sais que tu les va quitter. Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? Je.._»

« _Chère Catherine,_

_Voilà un mois que j'ai quitté les Hauts. J'espère bien t'avoir manqué. Ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tes amis Linton te contentent. Puissent-ils être maudits, eux et cet imbécile d'Hindley. Puisses-tu ne jamais ressembler à ces êtres ternes que sont les Linton, car la vie cesserait de t'habiter... _»

« _Ma bien chère Catherine,_

_Je m'excuse d'avoir ainsi quitté les Hauts, i présent trois mois. Je pense à toi chaque jour, chaque seconde passée loin de toi. La réciproque, n'est probablement pas vraie, hélas. Je me trouve actuellement en France, où je gagne quelque argent en brigandages. Ne me blâme pas, je te prie, tu ressemblerais à ce maudit Linton... »_

« _Chère Cathy,_

_Cela fait aujourd'hui huit mois que j'ai quitté les Hauts sans autre forme de procès, avec simplement ma chemise sur le dos. J'ai passé quelques temps en France, où j'ai gagné quelque argent en brigandages. Je sais que toi tu ne m'en blâmerais pas, n'est-ce pas? A moins que Linton ne t'aie fait oublier quelles misères tu avais faites avec moi. Je suis revenu en Angleterre où je suis étudiant-servant dans un collège. Il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à toi... _»

« _Ma chère Cathy,_

_Cela fait un an et demi que j'ai quitté les Hauts, sans même un au revoir pour toi. Toi, et toi seule l'eut mérité. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées. Seuls Hindley et les Linton les détournent de toi, le temps d'une malédiction. Je cherche encore le moyen de rendre la pareille à Hindley. Peu m'importe le temps qu'il me faudra attendre, pourvu que j'y arrive à la fin. Je suis en route pour les Amériques, et chaque pas qui m'éloigne de toi est une souffrance. Tu dois penser que je n'ai jamais pensé une seconde à toi, puisque je n'ai t'ai jamais écrit, mais rien ne serait plus faux..._ »

« _Cathy chérie,_

_Voilà deux ans que je n'ai plus eu le plaisir de te voir. Je ne suis à ma place nulle part où tu n'es pas. La France, les collèges britanniques, les Amériques... Aucun de ces endroits ne recèle autant de vie que ton visage seul. J'aurais dû te dire adieu. J'aurais dû te faire savoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois combien je t'aimais. Combien je t'aime. Même si tu le sais probablement déjà. Cathy, il n'est pas un jour sans que je maudisse ton frère de m'avoir, sans que nous nous en rendions compte, petit à petit, éloignés. Je ne me suis pas tant éloigné de toi en partant aux Amériques que lui ne nous à séparés... _»

« _Ma Cathy chérie,_

_Voici deux ans et 11 mois que tu ne sais ce que je suis devenu. Sache simplement que tu m'as manqué, comme l'air manque à un plongeur, comme la vie manque aux Linton. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme séparé de son âme? Je ne vis plus sans toi Cathy, je me contente d'exister vaguement sur cette terre vide de sens. Je me vengerai de ton frère qui nous a séparés. Je peux te le jurer, sur ta charmante tête, qui m'est plus chère que tout au monde. Aucune femme que j'ai rencontrée ne t'a égalée dans mon cœur. Je suis aujourd'hui précepteur dans une famille londonienne. La mère de famille est certes charmante, mais l'éclat de la vie manque à son visage terne, quant aux jeunes personnes, j'en ai une assise sous les yeux maintenant, assise juste en face de moi, jolie, une douce enfant de 15 ans. Elle ne se doute pas que le Diable est si près d'elle. Cathy, j'ai appris hier ton mariage avec Linton, par un villageois de Gimmerton en visite à Londres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que..._ »

Heathcliff jeta une énième lettre inachevée dans la cheminée qui brûlait à ses pieds et la regarda se consumer, l'air absent. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui écrire. Jamais. Mais chacune de ses pensées était tournée vers elle. Il se leva brusquement.

-Cela suffit ! Fit-il d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

Son élève, juste en face de lui, bondit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il trouble de la sorte le calme qui régnait dans la pièce depuis plus d'une heure.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce et chantante.

Il l'ignora et quitta la pièce. Cette petite idiote avait dû penser qu'il s'adressait à elle. Il dévala quelques volées de marches et entra dans le bureau du maître de maison. Il le traversa d'un pas assuré, ouvrit un tiroir et y récupéra une enveloppe gonflée de billets de banque. Il les compta rapidement et estima que cela correspondait à ses gages. Il monta ensuite d'un pas vif à sa chambre et y récupéra ses effets personnels puis son cheval, qui était logé dans l'écurie des maîtres et s'enfuit en galopant à travers la ville.

Kenneth, le médecin de la paroisse de Gimmerton, était venu la veille à Londres, et lui avait confirmé ses craintes au sujet du mariage de Catherine avec cet imbécile d'Edgar Linton. Hindley et les vieux Linton avaient étés trop heureux de ces épousailles pour songer à les empêcher. Et Cathy, _sa_ Cathy, avait épousé Linton, quelques deux ans et demi après son départ, après une longue maladie. Heathcliff secoua la tête, alors que son cheval, lancé au galop, le rapprochait chaque seconde plus de Catherine. Elle avait épousé Linton. Que s'imaginait donc cet imbécile? Qu'il allait pouvoir enfermer indéfiniment dans sa cage dorée l'aigle royal qu'était Catherine? Ou alors l'avait-il prise pour une colombe?

X

x

Trois ans après avoir quitté les Hauts de Hurle-Vent, par un matin de septembre, Heathcliff surplombait Gimmerton. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vieille demeure, sur la colline en face de lui, dans laquelle Catherine et lui avaient vécu ensemble. Le haut de la demeure se perdait dans les nuages, mais Heathcliff n'avait aucun mal à y deviner la petite chambre qu'il avait jadis partagé avec Cathy. Il se demanda si le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, étant enfants, se trouvait toujours à la même place. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur la Grange, plus basse que les Hauts, quoique les deux fussent visibles de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il tenta un moment d'imaginer Catherine en ces lieux, mais l'image qui lui vint lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

Il talonna son cheval, traversa Gimmerton et, une fois le village traversé, mit son cheval au pas. Il lui semblait que le paysage résonnait encore des appels de Catherine qui criait son nom du haut du parc à moutons. Il ferma les yeux et revint cette nuit-là. Il avait quitté la cuisine tandis qu'elle se confiait à Nelly. Elle lui annonçait son mariage, justement. Le cœur d'Heathcliff manqua un battement lorsqu'il se souvint de ses mots « _Je me dégraderais moi-même en épousant Heathcliff... _». Il secoua la tête. Il avait ensuite quitté les Hauts et n'était pas revenu, en dépit des nombreux appels de Catherine qui se répercutaient dans toute la vallée, puis de ceux de Joseph. Un terrible orage avait éclaté cette nuit-là, comme un reflet de la colère et de l'incompréhension qui l'agitaient, mais désormais le paysage respirait le calme et la douceur, quoiqu'Heathcliff connaisse assez la région pour deviner que les orages n'allaient guère tarder à revenir.

Heathcliff arriva au rocher qui servait de panneau pour indiquer la direction des Hauts, de Gimmerton et de Thrushcross Grange. Il marqua un instant d'hésitation. Aller voir Catherine ? Il secoua la tête. Il allait d'abord mettre en route sa vengeance envers Hindley et il devait en premier lieu voir Nelly. Lui demander ce qu'il avait manqué, durant ses trois années d'absence. Trois années qu'il avait passées en enfer, loin du regard de Catherine et du son de sa voix. Trois années, c'est suffisant pour changer un homme, en apparence. Le rendre plus solide physiquement, le résigner. Mais toutes les années du monde ne pourraient changer les sentiments d'Heathcliff pour Catherine.

X

x

C'est finalement dans la soirée, une de ces lourdes soirées de septembre qui sentent l'orage et le foin sec, qu'il fut enfin devant Thrushcross Grange, à guetter à la fenêtre l'apparition du visage enchanteur de Cathy. _Sa_ Cathy, fût-elle Mrs Linton. Elle était si démesurément supérieure à eux... A n'importe qui sur cette terre. Sans aucun doute, Heathcliff lui obéirait encore en tout, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il guettait un signe, n'importe lequel, et il se fit soudain la remarque, ainsi qu'il se l'était faite au premier séjour de Cathy à la grange, que si elle avait désiré partir, et qu'ils n'eussent voulu la laisser aller, il briserait leurs grandes vitres en un million de morceaux.

Mais dans la Grange, rien ne bougeait. Aucune lumière ne brillait et le doux visage de Cathy se laissait désirer. Heathcliff n'osait ni bouger, ni entrer, mais se refusait à repartir. Que faire ? Certes, il aurait pu passer la nuit dehors, à guetter Catherine, s'il avait été sûr que cela porte ses fruits. Il allait se décider à prendre cette résolution lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un venir. Il lâcha les fenêtres des yeux, envahi par un fol espoir. Mais ce n'était pas Catherine. La silhouette posa sa charge sur les marches qui, devinait-il, menaient à la cuisine. Il plissa les yeux et un vague sourire se peint sur son visage. Malgré les années d'absence, et la faible lumière dispensée par le lever de la lune, il aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille. Il demanda, d'une voix forte et reconnaissable, bien qu'elle se fût, depuis son départ, teintée d'un léger accent étranger:

-Nelly, est-ce vous?

**FIN**

[**Note de l'auteur:** Et voilà la fin ! Ici, avec la dernière phrase d'Heathcliff, on peut reprendre la lecture de l'œuvre d'Emily Brontë au chapitre X.

J'espère que ça vous à plu. Comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre, j'ai essayé de coller au maximum avec le personnage d'Emily Brontë, quitte a reprendre telles quelles certaines paroles présentes dans le livre. Oui, c'est mal, et pour me faire pardonner je vais me fustiger jusqu'au petit linge et aller faire deux Avés et trois Pater à plat ventre dans la chapelle.

Sur ce, bonne continuation,

Lûn]


End file.
